ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
NetNavi
Derived from the term "Inter'net' Navi'gator" a , or Navi (ナビ Nabi) for short, is a key concept in the Mega Man Battle Network series of video games, developed by Capcom, as well as the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman.EXE) anime and manga. NetNavis also have a minor role in Mega Man Star Force, a separate series that takes place 200 years in the future of Mega Man Battle Network. Characteristics A NetNavi is a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her Personal Terminal, abbreviated as "PET". Most of them have humanoid appearance or shape. Specifically, the PET is a multipurpose device that is capable of acting in numerous functions, such as sending and receiving e-mail, acting as an alarm clock and calendar, and acting as a cell phone. Each of these functions is controlled by the NetNavi that resides within the PET under normal circumstances. A PET is, however, also capable of connecting to computerized devices, referred to as "Jacking In" (Plug-In), in which case the NetNavi is transferred to that device and may roam around it, affecting programs contained in that device as required, and moving through that device to any other devices connected to it, such as moving from a specific computer to the larger Internet. In addition, NetNavis may function as anti-virus software, directly combating the offending programs in an activity called "Virus Busting". Two Navis can also battle one another in "NetBattles," and are designated by the extension ".EXE". When NetNavis are defeated in these battles, they are usually logged out to avoid permanent damage, though if they're not logged out fast enough, or if they suffer a fatal blow, they will get deleted. For example, MegaMan was deleted after getting hit by PharaohMan's piercing laser in MegaMan NT Warrior and when he overloaded to Jack Out Lan's conciousness from within Alpha in Mega Man Battle Network 3 , eventually getting left behind to be absorbed by the beast and remain outside his PET till returned after the events of the game. NetNavis are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality, and usually develops a strong friendship with their operators. NetNavis can also be used as assistants in their operator's occupation. Malicious users may use their Navi to hack into secure computer networks and commit crimes. Though these NetNavis are not technically viruses, they are treated as such. Functionally, these NetNavis are analogous to the Robot Masters of the original Mega Man series. Indeed, many of the NetNavis in the Battle Network series are similar in name, appearance, and concept to their corresponding classic Robot Masters, although not all Navis have a Robot Master equivalent, or vice-versa. There have been a few NetNavis based on characters from other Mega Man series as well, such as Colonel, Iris and Zero from the Mega Man X series and Glyde from the Mega Man Legends series. With the sole exception of Ring.EXE, all navis based on existing characters retains the full name. NetNavis have the ability to download Battle Chips for use in battle against viruses or each other. Certain NetNavis have elemental stereotypes that define their fighting styles and techniques. After powerful Navis are deleted, they leave behind junk data that resembles a ghost and gets carried off somewhere in the Net, as seen when certain areas, a stronger version of previously defeated Navis can be encountered as an apparition and fought.Mega Man Battle Network 3 ACDC Chat BBS Also, in a request from Mega Man Battle Network 6 one must find the data of a certain Navi belonging to a certain old woman (who is actually someone who died a long time ago). List of known NetNavis The Mega Man Battle Network series revolves around several main NetNavis that act as protagonists, as well as a group of NetNavi villains. All of them debuted in the first game. Other NetNavis Below is a list of NetNavis organized by their game debut. Common Navis ''Mega Man Battle Network Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mega Man Battle Network 4 Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mega Man Battle Network 6 Mega Man Network Transmission Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network The following Navis appear in the mobile phone game ''Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network, as well as episodes 21-26 of Rockman.EXE Beast+. ''Rockman.EXE Legend of Network Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Made-for-TV *'Drill-Mach''' - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was defeated by StoneMan and BombMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. Incorrectly dubbed "DrillMan" in the English anime. *'GreenMan' - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was easily defeated by GutsMan. Unnamed in the Japanese version. *'LeagueMan' (リーグマン Rīguman) - Operated by Kyuuta Hoshida, LeagueMan is a born baseball-playing Navi with an insanely powerful pitch. *'PickMan' (ツルハシマン Tsuruhashiman) - One of the Navis who was defeated in the N1 Grand Prix by StoneMan and BombMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. *'PrismMan' (プリズマン Purizuman) - PrismMan is a police Navi operated by Gorou Misaki. He is often the test subject for Cross Fusion experiments, although he has never successfully Cross Fused without the use of a Dark Synchro Chip. *'RocketMan' / BreakMan (ブレイクマン Bureikuman) - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was defeated by IceMan. He was again defeated by ProtoMan and ShiningMan in a tag team match with WhaleMan. *'Nenjiro' - A generic Navi that belonged to Fyrefox before he sacrificed himself to save Fyrefox. As a result of Fyrefox's loss, he refers to his new NetNavi, Asteroid NapalmMan, as "Nenjiro". *'NoodleMan' / SanukiMan (サヌキマン) - A Navi who can take on the appearance of other Navis and uses udon-like tentacles to tangle opponents. He takes the shape of GutsMan and goes under the pseudo-name NuggetsMan (Kutsman). *'SherbetMan' (シャーベットマン Shābettoman) - One of the ice Navis that was destroyed by Zoanoroid StoneMan. He resembles a polar bear. *'ShineMan' (シャインマン Shainman) - A NetNavi operated by Saiko Rei before he was upgraded into Asteroid FlashMan by Slur. ShineMan participated in the Navi Card Races. *'ShiningMan' (シャイニングマン Shaininguman) - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix. He was in a tag team match alongside ProtoMan, and was logged out along with both of their opponents with one attack. ShiningMan has a theme song in battle. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement, and is based on Rainbowman. *'Silk' (シルク Shiruku) - A nurse Navi that was operated by Anetta. During a fire in a hospital, Silk tried to stop the system from malfunctioning. She was overwhelmed by a dark aura in the system, however, and was deleted when she impaled herself on ProtoMan's sword (in the English version, she remained in the system to keep the hospital doors open and was deleted, while ProtoMan watched and tried to convince her to escape). *'Slur' (スラー Surā) - A servant of Duo whose primary objective is to test mankind. She appears to humans and offers them Asteroid Navis and Dimensional Chips, then watches the results of her actions to assess whether or not the world deserves to survive. Being an extraterrestrial Navi, she is extremely powerful, sending Bass to the UnderNet at the beginning of Stream, and single-handedly defeating MegaMan, ProtoMan, SearchMan and Colonel nearing the end. She is ultimately deleted by Bass, who surprises her with the powers he absorbed from the remnants of Nebula Grey following the events of the movie. *'Trill' (トリル Toriru) - A child Navi created by Tadashi Hikari of Beyondard. Trill was discovered by Bubbleman after thawing from Colonel's Ice Seed. Being in an infant state, he would not stop crying until held by MegaMan, but "grew up" and gained the ability to speak. Trill is known as the "Synchronizer," and is heavily sought after by the Cybeast armies and Wily of Beyondard for his special talents. It is Trill's power that allows MegaMan to "Beast Out". In the final episode of the series, a cache data duplicate of Trill urges Lan and MegaMan to gather their strengths and defeat Cache. He is able to store viruses inside his pockets to defend himself. *'WhaleMan' (ホエールマン Hoēruman) - One of the N1 Grand Prix Navis who was defeated by SharkMan and was later defeated again by ProtoMan and ShiningMan in a tag team match with BreakMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. WhaleMan is the only anime-exclusive Navi that has a Zoanoroid counterpart. *'YetiMan' (イエティマン Ietiman) - One of the ice Navis that was destroyed by Zoanoroid StoneMan. *'IgoMan', ShōgiMan, GateballMan, ShiatsuMan, and ShuutomeMan - Five elder NetNavis that appeared in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 43. *'GorgeousMan', SkeletonMan, Hyde-AJ, and EnergieMan - Four NetNavis that are listed in the top ten ranking of the game in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 41. ''Mega Man Star Force In the ''Mega Man Star Force games, most Net Navis have been significantly downgraded from their original functions. Most generic Navis now seem to be autonomous (without need of an Operator), and those with specialized functions and expertise (often for outright mundane things, such as air-conditioning) can be summoned through the use of their representative cards. Geo obtains a number of these cards over the course of the first game, though, strangely, Net Navis seem to disappear from the second game onward. Some Navis are unusable, such as the Delivery Navi (a Navi in the shape of a truck), which is seen mostly on EM Wave roads. References *Rockman.EXE no Himitsu - Official Settei Illustration Guide (ロックマンエグゼのひみつ―オフィシャル設定イラストガイド), ISBN 4-86233-059-2 Category:Mega Man races Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Star Force Category:Fictional artificial intelligences